Muted
"Muted" is the third episode of Season 4 of Teen Wolf and the fifty-first episode overall. It first aired on July 7, 2014 on MTV. Overview A new freshman player jeopardizes Scott's position on the lacrosse team; Stilinski investigates a savage murder. Synopsis In the dead of night, Sean Walcott walks out of his house in search of his cat, Willow. When the cat fails to appear, Sean reports the news to his mother, but receives no reply. He cautiously makes his way to his room in order to sleep, but spots bloody paw prints heading under his bed. He checks underneath only to find Willow but illuminates him with a lamp, highlighting the cat's blood-soaked coat. Instantly, Sean hears screams of horror from his family and opens the door to see a shadowed man wielding a blood-stained tomahawk. He retreats into his room as the tomahawk impales itself onto his door and locks himself in his bathroom. After failing to enter, the killer speaks by typing out words through a keyboard and gives Sean an ultimatum - either die like his family or die fighting. He instructs Sean to wrap his fist with a towel and break the mirror in order to use one of the shards to defend himself. Sean wraps the towel around his fist and stares at the mirror. The assailant begins to chastise Sean when hears the sound of glass breaking and quickly breaks open the door. However, he realizes Sean had instead broken the window and spots the fleeting figure in the streets. As he steps closer into the light, the killer is shown lacking a mouth. At Derek's loft, Derek Hale and Peter Hale are meeting with Braeden to discuss numbers for a job. As Derek is looking at the reflection of his eyes through sunglasses, Peter and Braeden attempt to discuss a prize, but Braeden remarks that it would be higher due to her having to go against The Calaveras as both the hunters and the Hales are searching for Kate Argent. Peter gives up debating as Derek remarks that they'll pay what she wants so long as she finds Kate. After Braden leaves, Peter scolds Derek for acting rashly and reminds him that they were robbed of a hundred and seventeen million dollars. As he grabs Derek's shoulder, Derek turns and roars, his eyes glowing yellow instead of blue. Peter questions the change of color, but Derek doesn't know and is willing to pay to find out. Meanwhile, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski are making their way to lacrosse practice. Stiles reassures Scott that he's still team captain due to raising his grades like Coach Bobby Finstock instructed, but responds that it doesn't matter as they have more pressing things to deal with. He asks Scott if he's contacted Chris Argent yet about Kate's return and Scott replies that he sent him a text. Stiles questions the use of text for an important message, but Scott responds he doesn't have the money to call France. Stiles commiserates about money problems due to the bills for his MRI and stay at Eichen House. He wonders the point of coming to practice when they have bigger problems, but Scott disagrees and orders him to look at the field. A Freshman goalie, Liam Dunbar, successfully catches every ball thrown at him and Garrett states his belief that Liam will be the first Freshman captain. Stiles and Scott decide to stay and practice. At Beacon Hills Hospital, Melissa McCall is discussing with Dr. Geyer about the financial problems the health center is facing due to disastrous events with nurses or pediatrics at risk at getting fired. He implores her to go home when Sean pushes the Emergency Room door open with a bloody hand and collapses on the floor. Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski examine the bodies of Sean's murdered family which they deduce to be caused by an axe of some sort instead of claws and fangs. They both express relief that they won't have to involve Scott or Stiles for help in a non-supernatural investigation. As Kira Yukimura prepares to leave for school, she spots a For Sale sign and questions her mother, Noshiko Yukimura. Noshiko replies that their stay in Beacon Hills was only temporary, but Kira makes an excuse that Ken Yukimura will lose his job, but he reminds her that he was a professor in Colombia University at New York. Noshiko correctly deduces that Kira will risk leaving Scott and responds that he wasn't her first and won't be her last boyfriend. As she leaves, Kira remarks that he isn't her boyfriend. and Stiles interrogate Liam.]] In the locker room, Stiles and Scott question Liam on his lacrosse performance as they are attempting to find out if he has a supernatural advantage. Liam, unsure about their interrogation, remarks that he transferred from Davenford Prep to play lacrosse. However, Scott listens to his heartbeat and correctly guesses that he was kicked out. Stiles asks more questions resembling the night of Scott's turning, but is shut up by Scott. Liam responds that he learned lacrosse from his stepfather who had made team captain his sophomore year like Scott. He mocks Stiles by responding he is just talented before exiting the locker room as Scott notes that he wasn't lying that time. Malia Tate prepares to enter Algebra when she spots the complicated math problems on the chalkboard. She prepares to leave, but is stopped by Stiles and escorted back into the class. Malia questions the importance of learning Mathematics, and Stiles reassures her that it's to figure out the amount to tip at a restaurant. Lydia Martin overhears and sarcastically remarks that it's used for less important things like medicine, economics, and engineering. Ms. Fleming volunteers Lydia, Diego, and Malia to perform problems on the board, but Malia protest that she didn't volunteered, but she calls her up anyway. Stiles cheers for Malia, but quickly wipes the smile off her face once she growls at him. Malia is unable to solve her problem and Lydia asks if she went over her notes, but Malia reveals her inability to understand them. Lydia tells her the answer and suggests putting her claws away, shocking Malia. Stiles receives a news alert on his phone regarding the homicide of the Walcott Family. He relays the information to Kira and Scott, the latter who heard about it from Melissa, in the hopes that they'll ditch school and solve the murder, but Scott reminds him that they have Economics in five minutes. Stiles repeats his decision to investigate, but Scott tells him that their parents want them to stay out of the murder and is supported by Kira. Stiles calls them irresponsible for choosing to stay in school and walks away as Scott shouts that he'll see him at try-outs. As Scott switches the books in his locker, he asks Kira if they can discuss whatever she wanted to talk about after lacrosse and she reluctantly agrees. He bids her good-bye and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before heading to his class, shocking Kira. As Scott finds a seat, he realizes what he's done and becomes stunned as well. In a dark room, the assailant browses a computer screen and unscrews a hole in his neck and begins feeding on dark liquid which is pumped into his throat by a tube. On the computer screen lies an endless complex array of code. At the Beacon Hills Police Station, Deputy Jordan Parrish suggests visiting the crime scene as he feels they're lacking important evidence. Sheriff Stilinski remarks that Agent Rafael McCall was bringing in an expert from Quantico, the FBI headquarters, to investigate, but Parrish thinks he's talking about the US Marshal who's already at the station and gestures to her. Braeden smiles and collects a copy of the case file. In the locker rooms, Scott recounts his kiss to Kira to Stiles and explains it was their first kiss since their first kiss. Stiles labels this as a good thing, but Scott mentions it wasn't really a kiss and classifies it as something a five-year-old gives to his grandmother. Coach Bobby Finstock blows his whistle to get the locker room's attention and explains that the tryout is an open one, meaning all positions are available. He explains this season of lacrosse as a rebuilding one due to the departure of Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey while Greenberg was held back another year. Scott talks to Coach Finstock about his position on the team, but is only reassured that he's made on the team. Nearby, Liam is listening intently. During tryouts, Liam instantly dominates the running portion by being the fastest runner while Stiles arrives in dead last, panting and collapsing. Scott helps him to his feet as they observe Liam performing push-ups. Stiles wonders if he's a werecheetah and wonders if such a thing even exists while Scott states that he's just that good. He takes Stiles off to the side where he can puke. At the stands, Kira and Malia are watching the tryouts when Malia notices that Kira's scent reeks of anxiety and is distracting her from doing her homework. Kira confides in her about the confusing nature of her and Scott's relationship as she wants it to be more. The tryouts continue with Stiles being first in line to shoot. He fails to pick up the ball with his lacrosse stick and later shoots it into the goalie's stick, earning him laughter from the team. Scott attempts to cheer him up, but Stiles wonders if Liam is only a good goalie, but the freshman makes a goal. Stiles asserts his hatred for Liam, but Scott remarks that they need better players. However, Stiles counters by wondering if the team needs a better captain. Scott takes his turn, but the ball ricochets off the goalpost. Scott and Stiles continue to miss every shot while Liam successfully scores each one. Kira questions if team captain is supposed to be a good if not the best player on the team. Stiles mentions that Scott's game is off with him feeling actual pain for his friend. Scott remarks that Stiles hasn't made any shots, but he knows it's because he's terrible whereas Scott is supposed to be the Alpha. Scott, however, wants to play as a human on the field as using a supernatural advantage would be cheating. Stiles implores him to reconsider as he hates watching a freshman unravel all of Scott's hard work. After seeing him make another shot and receive even more praise, Scott's eyes turn red. Coach Finstock places Scott and Stiles for "twos on ones" where they have to block advancing players and guard the goal. Stiles suggests using werewolf abilities as he thinks Liam is a werewolf. Scott, however, denies as he would have caught his scent by now, but realizes he'll get a chance to smell closer when it's Liam's turn to play. Scott and Stiles instantly manage to halt any advancing players, earning them praise from Coach Finstock who remarks that they're like sons to him. Malia begins watching the tryouts with interest as Liam steps up to take his turn. Through a bob and twist move, Liam successfully evades Stiles and Scott and makes a goal. Malia shouts for a do-over, claiming Liam had luck while Stiles implores her to not get involved. Coach Finstock remarks that there are no do overs, but she bets 10 bucks on Scott and Stiles, instantly changing the Coach's mind. Coach calls Liam back to position as Stiles' expression turns into one of horror. On Liam's second run, he successfully evades Stiles, but Scott taps into his werewolf abilities and flips him over, effectively breaking his leg. Ashamed, Scott and Stiles take Liam to the nurse. Frustrated, Coach Finstock throws a lacrosse ball which accidentally flies toward Malia's head, but Kira successfully manages to catch it with her own lacrosse stick. Coach yells at her to throw it back, and she does with force, knocking the wind out of Coach as it hits him in the chest. He wheezes for someone to ask Kira if she's ever played lacrosse. Deputy Parrish is sitting in a squad car outside of the Walcott House and looking at pictures of the Walcott Family's fatal wounds. He glances at the front door and spots a figure inside, urging him to explore. As he enters, Parrish demands for the intruder to show, and is met by Lydia. In Derek's loft, Derek is reading the case file on the deaths of the Walcott Family but is disinterested due to having no clear connection with Kate as the killer used an axe. Braeden, while changing clothes, corrects him on the weapon being a military tomahawk. Derek inquires on how she knew, but she refuses to share due to her own limited knowledge and instead tells him that she's going to meet with people who don't talk to people like Derek and he will just have to talk to her. Derek responds that he doesn't know anything about her, but she claims to know him and his motives for finding Kate. She continues by remarking in an unidentified language that the eyes reflect the person and in Derek's case, it's the color. Derek tells her she has a week to find Kate and hands her her shotgun before she walks out. Scott runs outside the locker room and apologizes to a waiting Kira as he has to take Liam to a hospital due to the injury he received. Kira sadly decides that they can talk later and Scott apologizes for the "thing" he did at the hallway as he didn't meant to make things awkward. He runs back into the locker room after apologizing again as Kira glances at a lacrosse helmet unhappily. Scott rushes back out and decides that he's not sorry before the two embrace in a passionate kiss. Lydia tells Parrish that she can't explain her being at a crime scene as she's never gotten a satisfactory answer herself. Parrish, knowledgeable about Lydia's appearances around dead bodies, suggests that she's a psychic, but she demurs that he can't possibly in such things. Parrish, however, says he'd rather not believe in anything but keeps an open mind. Lydia studies a wood grain of a wainscoting and makes out shapes that appear to be screaming people. She pushes on the wood panel, opening it to reveal a thick metal door attached to wood. Parrish draws his gun and the two enter a corridor between the inner and outer walls of the house. As they reach the end of the hall, the two enter a dark room. Parrish uses his flashlight to find a light switch and turns it on, revealing a large freezer with plastic-covered objects hanging from the ceiling and opens one, revealing a human corpse. At Beacon Hills Hospital, Melissa asks Sean if he's certain that he doesn't want to eat. He declines and turns to the side as Melissa informs him of a deputy stationed outside for protection and service. She walks to the lobby where Scott and Stiles are supporting Liam on their shoulders. After placing him on a wheelchair, Melissa strolls Liam to a room. Stiles tells Scott that he's heading home to help Malia study, but stops himself and wonders if he has to reassure him that it's not his fault for using werewolf powers. Scott expresses confusion as Liam wouldn't have gotten hurt if he hadn't want being team captain so bad, but Stiles advises him that it's okay to want something once in a while as he's still only human. Noshiko asks Ken to contact their real estate agent and ask why no showed up to their open house. Ken enters, however, carrying a destroyed For Sale sign and remarks to know the answer. In her room, Kira practices swinging the lacrosse stick when her mom angrily yells her name. She knowingly smiles. In Stiles' room, he and Malia are studying, but Malia slams her textbook shut, jumps on top of Stiles, and begins kissing him. He breaks free from the kiss and tells her they can go back to doing that once they finish studying. Stiles questions Malia's use of highlighters and she explains which he realizes to be the exact system he used for his murder board. He smiles at the thought and kisses her, but she says they have to go back to studying. She asks again why Math is easy for them and hard for her and Stiles responds through the use of Lydia's notes. Malia suggests getting notes on Lydia's notes as Stiles begins looking through them, but realizes that the notes are not Math, but resemble the complex array of code the assailant had been studying. Dr. Geyer, Liam's stepfather, is examining Liam's leg when Liam dejectedly wonders if it's broken. The doctor notes that an X-ray will definitely be required before they can state the level of injury. Liam berates himself for going up against two juniors and he reminds him to play smart, not hard as Scott listens in on the conversation outside. Liam wonders if his mom would be mad at him, but Dr. Geyer responds she'll be mad at her husband for getting him into lacrosse in the first place. Scott receives a phone call from a frantic Lydia, urging him to get to the hospital as quick as he could and find the survivor - Sean Walcott. Melissa enters Sean's room as Sheriff Stilinski is on his way to ask questions, but soon discovers him on the floor eating the intestines of a deputy. He responds that he was so hungry and looks up with glowing white eyes and twin rows of sharp teeth. Scott rushes to an elevator, but fails to gets there in time yet he hears another ding. Melissa attempts to run from Sean, but he grabs her and attempts to drag her into his room. Scott, werewolf-transformed, roars, allowing Melissa to escape and he tackles Sean. The cannibal, however, kicks him to the side and rushes off. Scott begins to check on his mother, but she implores him to go after him. Liam limps outside to investigate Melissa's screams when Sean appears and grabs him. Scott heads to the stairs where he sees blood on the wall and hears Liam shout. He heads to the roof and spots Sean holding Liam in a choke hold near the edge of the building. Scott begs Sean to accept his help, but he says that Wendigos only need food. Liam successfully twists himself free but Sean pushes him off the roof and he only barely manages to cling on to the edge. Scott jumps toward Liam and pushes Sean out of the way. He grabs hold of Liam's arms, but Sean begins to pry Scott's arms off and pin them behind his back. shushes.]] Liam yells that he can't hold on and slips, forcing Scott to bite his arm in order to save his life. At that moment, Sean is struck by a tomahawk and he collapses on the floor, dead. Scott takes the time to heave Liam onto the roof and spots the assailant grabbing his tomahawk and walking away. The Mute turns back to look at him and places a "shush" finger over where his mouth should be before fleeing. Cast and characters |- | Tyler Posey | colspan="2" | Scott McCall |- | Dylan O'Brien | colspan="2" | Stiles Stilinski |- | Tyler Hoechlin | colspan="2" | Derek Hale |- | Holland Roden | colspan="2" | Lydia Martin |- | Shelley Hennig | colspan="2" | Malia Tate |- | Arden Cho | colspan="2" | Kira Yukimura |- | Melissa Ponzio | colspan="2" | Melissa McCall |- | Linden Ashby | colspan="2" | Sheriff Stilinski |- | Ian Bohen | colspan="2" | Peter Hale |- | Orny Adams | colspan="2" | Coach |- | Meagan Tandy | colspan="2" | Braeden |- | Tamlyn Tomita | colspan="2" | Noshiko Yukimura |- | Glenn McCuen | Sean Walcott | |- | Joseph Gatt | The Mute | |- | Dylan Sprayberry | Liam Dunbar | |- | Mason Dye | Garrett | |- | Todd Williams | Dr. Geyer | |- | Tom T. Choi | colspan="2" | Ken Yukimura |- | Ryan Kelley | colspan="2" | Jordan Parrish |- | Rahnuma Panthaky | Ms. Fleming | |- Production notes Transcript Series continuity * Braeden's deal with the Calaveras was first mentioned in "The Dark Moon". * Stiles mentions Scott having to bring up his grades as Coach Finstock instructed in "Master Plan". * Scott mentions Chris Argent's voyage to France which he disembarked on in "The Divine Move". * Stiles' money problems are due to the MRI he received in "Riddled" and his stay at Eichen House in "Echo House". * The "bizarre amount of damage" Beacon Hills Hospital experienced includes: the battles to protect Jennifer Blake in "The Overlooked", the electrical shortage caused by Stiles through the Nogistune in "Riddled" and the murdering of countless orderlies caused by the Oni at the command of Void Stiles in "The Divine Move". * Kira references her discovery of being a Kitsune in "The Fox and the Wolf" and her role in killing Void Stiles in "The Divine Move". * Liam mentions Scott becoming Team Captain in sophomore year which happened in "Co-Captain". * Scott mentions his and Kira's first kiss which happened in "De-Void". * Malia's highlighter system is the same as Stiles' murder board system as he recounted in "Galvanize". Character revelations * Liam was kicked out of Davenboard Prep. * The Walcott Family were Wendigos. Etymology Muted can refer to the fact to an assassin called The Mute or the fact that he is silencing (thus muting) people by killing them. Soundtrack Trivia * This episode takes place a week after Derek's return from Mexico. * A new supernatural creature - the Wendigo - is introduced in this episode. Wendigos are a Native American mythological creature said to ingest upon the most horrific of crimes - cannibalism, and indulging in the practice of eating human flesh may also transform one into a Wendigo. * This is the twenty-fifth episode in the series with a one-word title. Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Real world Category:Season 4